Nuestro lazo
by danielita1999
Summary: [A.U](SasuNaru) el encargado de Naruto, decide enviarlo lejos, a un internado llamado Konoha, donde se encontrara un viejo amigo, Sasuke, cual hace que tenga rencor hacía él. Ellos serán compañeros de dormitorio, en esta faceta de sus vidas, convivirán, los sentimientos florecerán, pero, sus lazos podrían destruirse con una mala decisión, ó, que esos lazos sean tan fuertes.[Yaoi]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino, a su respectivo dueño.

* * *

 _Prólogo._

Naruto Uzumaki, un joven apuesto de quince años de edad. Su mundo había tomado ya un rumbo diferente, sus sueños e ilusiones, ahora estaban rotas. Todo lo que él creyó querer, se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente, sin algún familiar o amigo que le consuele, pues, la persona que se encargaba de él, ahora lo aborrecía, lo detestaba a tal punto de enviarle lejos de su vida. Encerrándolo en un internado donde podría estudiar hasta que cumpliese la mayoría de edad y quisiese salir de allí por voluntad propia.

Sus recuerdos le atormentaran, pero, recordando fielmente que el dolor sólo seria momentáneo en su vida, que ese dolor que cargaba sería remplazado por la soledad, ó, eso era lo que él quería creer, puesto que ese dolor que sentía de niño por ser huérfano, siempre era desvanecido por las dulces palabras de consuelo de su único amigo, que, al pasar algún tiempo, lo había abandonado a su suerte, se había alejado y, lo único que dejo, fue esa opresión en el pecho del rubio. Esos recuerdos vagaban en su mente. Esas palabras tan dulces que eran pronunciadas por esos delgados y rosados labios, era, ese simple recuerdo de una mirada azabache que nunca volvería a ver. Sasuke Uchiha, ese era su único amigo de la infancia, el único que lo entendía y apoyaba, pero, ése mismo que lo había abandonado a sus diez años y, nunca lo volvió a ver.

Pero, el destino era tan testarudo, que hizo que sus caminos se volviesen a juntar en cinco años. Provocando que esos dos se volviesen compañeros de habitación en el internado Konoha. Haciendo que sentimientos de rencor explotasen en la mente del rubio y, en el azabache, ese sentimiento melancólico. Pero ellos eran tan diferentes, tan opuestos ahora, que, tal vez sería muy difícil para ambos volver a interactuar o plantar alguna conversación civilizada.

Nuevos sueños, nuevos compañeros y nuevos sentimientos florecerán ahora en ambos. Porque ese era su lazo, el lazo que los unía y tal vez nunca se había roto, pero que podría destruirse por sus decisiones.

* * *

 **Hola! Ahora sí que cumplí, pues que ya le he colocado el prólogo de este fanfic. Que quede claro, este es un SasuNaru. Historia Yaoi, (chicoXchico) Gay, si no les gusta la pareja, absténganse de comentar algo que baje la moral a los amantes de esta lindísima pareja —yo me incluyo—. Espero que disfruten.**

 **Aclaro que intentare acoplarme a las personalidades de cada personaje, no me gusta que queden Ooc, pues, si los pongo así, ya no sería fanfic y, mucho menos si este es un AU.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Encuentro

—Diálogos—

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: "Encuentro"._

El movimiento constante de mis pies se estaba volviendo tan monótono, estaba casi dos horas viajando en choche. No podía hacer nada, estaba sentado detrás y un hombre estaba conduciendo el automóvil sin mencionar ninguna palabra. Qué aburrido. Me estaba dirigiendo al internado Konoha porque mi cuidador lo decidió, pues, decía que yo era una completa molestia en su vida, que mi hiperactividad lo repudiaba. Era verdad que soy un poco inquieto, pero no era para tanto como para enviarme a un internado por el resto de mí adolescencia, puesto que podría salir de ese lugar a menos que no haya cumplido la mayoría de edad; ahí ya sería completamente maduro, o eso es lo que creo que me pasara.

No me quejaba de que me enviara al internado, más bien estaría un poco sorprendido. Además, Konoha era un internado prestigioso y de muy buena calidad para el estudio, pues, muchas personas han salido de ahí con un muy buen futuro por delante. Yo no tenía amigos, ni familiares u otra persona que fuese importante para mí. El futuro que yo tenía planeado ahora se estaba desvanecido, pues, yo quería ser un gran empresario, pero, ahora ese anheloso deseo se estaba alejando cada vez más, puesto que yo no podría pagar ahora mi carrera que tenía pensada hacer, los ahorros serian sólo una miseria en este momento, ya que en ese internado estaba prohibido tener un empleo.

Suspiré por enésima vez. Mis dedos estaban bajando y subiendo el vidrio que nos separaba a mí y al chofer que conducía a mi destino. No tenía nada qué hacer en este momento, así que sólo mi mente se distraería con el ahora constante sonido del vidrio.

¿Cómo había llegado en realidad ha ésta situación? golpee mi cabeza con la ventana del lado derecho, cuál lado yo estaba sentado.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora más para que esta chatarra se detuviese en un gran lugar lujoso. Salí del auto y me estire contemplando todo el lugar con lo que mí vista pudiese alcanzar. Si no fuese por mi cuidador, yo no estuviese en este lugar, pues, él era quien pagaría este sitio.

—Joven, aquí está su maleta—. Dijo el chofer anciano que me había traído. Esas arrugas y exceso de bello en sus orejas me daba un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo. Me entrego un papel y la maleta, tomé ambas cosas, el volvió a subir al coche y aparcarlo en los estacionamientos.

Unas enormes puertas de madera estaban posando delante de mí. Suspire de nuevo, pues, estaba bastante aburrido, pero, de algo estaba completamente seguro, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados y comportarme como un niño bueno, ser hiperactivo tenía sus ventajas. Rápido entré, había varios estudiantes con sus maletas andando de un lugar a otro, unos conversaban, pero lo que llamaba mi atención, era que sólo eran puros chicos, ninguna mujer vagaba por estos lugares.

Unos cuantos chicos se quedaban viéndome, pues, los que conversaban al parecer son los que tenían tiempo en este lugar y, los nuevos cómo yo eran los que cargaban sus maletas. Esto era un poco tedioso, pero, decidí ver el papel que ese anciano me había entregado. Al abrirlo, divise en el papel cuál sería mi habitación, no conocía muy bien este lugar, así que sólo seguí caminando y subí las escaleras, pues, lo más lógico era que mi habitación estuviese arriba, ya que la mía era la 98 y las de primera planta eran los primeros números.

El gran pasillo estaba repleto de chicos, caminando de un lado a otro. Yo sólo observaba cómo buscaban sus habitaciones. Las puertas de madera tenían una placa colocada con un número, intente buscar la mía, hasta que por fin de dar unos diez pasos más, una puerta tenía el número 98. Agarré la perilla y abrí la habitación, entré sin hacer mucho ruido. La habitación era muy amplia, tenía dos camas ha cada extremo con buros y closets para colocar la ropa, y una puerta más para entrar al baño. Coloque mis cosas en la cama que estaba vacía, pues, a lo que se veía la otra ya estaba ocupada, las cosas estaban acomodadas tan pulcramente. Genial, espero que mi compañero no sea de esos maniáticos que diario andan limpiando, puesto que yo no soy de recoger mi habitación muy a menudo, más bien era un desordenado que no le interesa cómo luzca su parte.

Sin pensarlo, tiré mi maleta a un lado y me tumbé en la cama de un salto. Con el rabillo del ojo, miré todas las cosas de mi compañero. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Acaso era uno de los que tenían ya tiempo aquí? porque, para ser sincero, yo tardaría una eternidad para poder tener mi parte así de arreglada y limpia. Me incorporé y me metí al baño. Baje la cremallera de mi pantalón y saqué mi entre pierna, pues, estar tanto tiempo sentado en un automóvil sin ir al baño era algo horrible. Escuche cómo toda mi vejiga estaba siendo descargada, solté un suspiro de alivio.

Después de que haya terminado mi necesidad, subí mi cremallera y, al mismo tiempo escuche cómo alguien abría la puerta y la cerraba. Sin pensarlo, salí y me encontré un chico que estaba de espaldas, su cabello era de color azabache. Me era un poco familiar ese corte de cabello, sentía cómo si lo hubiese visto antes en algún lugar. No le tome importancia. Con mis dedos me rasque la nuca, pues, este silencio era un poco incomodo, la atmósfera se estaba volviendo tan tensa que pudiese ser cortada con el menor rose de un cuchillo.

—Bueno…, tú debes ser mi compañero de dormitorio. Te aseguro que no seré una molestia, no soy igual que tu de ordenado, pero haré cómo si no estuviese aquí, de veras— dije mientras sonreía—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—. Antes de que pudiese decir o hacer algo, el chico que estaba frente de mi se tenso, pues, lo que estaba haciendo lo dejo de golpe, se puso tan rígido cuando había dicho lo último.

Fueron sólo unos simples segundos para que mi mente pudiese reconocer ese rostro, era cómo si mí estomago de repente tuviese un vacío, un vuelco indescriptible, no eran los mismos cuando me daba hambre, esto era tan diferente. Esa persona que estaba plantada justo frente de mí había cambiado tanto, ahora el semblante que diario tenia de alegría pareciese que se había esfumado, dejando en su lugar un ceño fruncido. Sus ojos que daban una chispa de alegría, ahora, sólo mostraban indiferencia, superioridad…, indignación. ¿Por qué mostraban eso sus ojos? ¿Por qué tenía que estar él aquí? ¿Por qué…, después de tantos años tenía que volverlo a ver? ¿Acaso no tenía el destino suficiente de mi miseria?

Tenía tanto tiempo que no veía a Sasuke. Sabía perfectamente que era él, podía reconocerlo en cualquier lado. Estaba extraño, sentía cómo mi cuerpo se quería impulsar a golpearlo, la ira que sentía dentro se estaba esparciendo rápidamente, pero, estaba tan feliz, tan contento de que por fin pudiese verlo una vez más, contemplar cómo era ahora. Pero, aún así, esto era un desafortunado incidente, porque se notaba que él estaba indignado con mi presencia, cómo si él no quisiese verme.

—Yo…es-este…

—Gusto en conocerte, Naruto. Pero, creí dejarle en claro la directora que este año iba a estar nuevamente solo, sin algún compañero de dormitorio. Hablare con ella para que te largues.

Esas palabras me dejaron helado, inerte. Mi mente estaba procesando la poca información que recibió, ¿Por qué había dicho « _gusto en conocerte_ » si,ya nos conocíamos? yo lo reconocí enseguida. Ahora estaba enfadado, más que eso, estaba furioso de que no me reconociese.

—Sí, claro. Cómo si a mí me agradase la idea de estar con un tonto—. Dije cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Qué dijiste, idiota?—. Preguntó.

—Lo que escuchaste…, tonto—. Repetí mientras hacia un puchero. Él arrugo el entrecejo enseguida con mí respuesta, si pensaba él que era ese Naruto indefenso que siempre iba a sus brazos por consuelo, estaba completamente equivocado, más si este tonto se atrevió a olvidarme.

—Tks—. Chasqueó la lengua y salió de la habitación sin decir alguna palabra más. Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, el Sasuke que yo conocía, había desaparecido, ó, quizás, nunca había estado, pues, aún recuerdo cuan fue de cruel.

* * *

 **Holi! (n_n)/ Primer capítulo subido, espero que les guste, porque para serles sincera, he estado planteándome esta historia mucho (U_U) revisé el capitulo tres veces para que no tuviese ninguna falta ortográfica…, aunque, tal vez pude ser que se me escapase algo y, si en serio se me escapo algo, díganme, no me gusta escribir y que tenga faltas Dx no me enojo que me digan mis errores, al contrario, me siento feliz que se tomen el tiempo de revisar.**

 **Y, sobre el capítulo, trato, en serio, enormemente que Sasuke tenga su personalidad xD y pues Naruto por igual.**

 **Las personas que leen mi fic de okane ga nai, no se espanten, que no tardo en subir capítulo.**

 **espero sus review!**


	3. Capítulo 2:Conociendo a nuevas personas

—Diálogos—

* * *

 _Capítulo 2:"Conociendo a nuevas personas"_

Me quede inerte en la habitación. Estaba muy sorprendido y, un poco desilusionado, pues, creía que Sasuke me había recordado, que al menos me hubiese reconocido. Pero, ahora me doy cuenta que yo no signifique nada, era sólo un conocido para él, pero ya en este momento ni me tomaba como un conocido, sino, como alguien que acaba de ver. ¿Por qué me había olvidado? yo no lo hice, aún recordaba claramente cómo él me consolaba, cómo yo iba llorando a sus brazos porque mi cuidador me golpeaba o insultaba por no tener padres, por hacer creer que era un estorbo, pero Sasuke, el decía todo lo contrario. Era tan bueno, tan alegre, tan listo. Él decía que me necesitaba, que yo era su amigo, su único amigo, al igual que el mío.

Pero esto era la realidad, ya no era ese niño ingenuo que se creía todo lo que dijera. Incluso yo sabía que era un fastidioso a veces. Cerré los ojos y solté un largo suspiro. Me senté de un salto en mi cama, pues, aún lo seguía siendo si no me cambiaban de habitación. Pero lo más seguro era que yo me quedara, puesto que mi cuidador al querer inscribirme a este internado, le dijeron que todos los lugares estaban llenos, pago bastante dinero para que yo apareciese en las listas. Esta era la única habitación libre en la cual yo pudiese estar, ese tonto tendría que aguantarse, tenía que recordarme, yo lo haría reconocerme.

Me levanté decidido. Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, no había ya obstáculos para mí, pues, el único que tenía era mi cuidador, que ahora se encantaba a kilómetros de mi posición. Esa sonrisa característica que siempre le mostraba a Sasuke, volvió aparecer en mi rostro, volvía a sonreír sinceramente. Mi vista viajo hasta mis maletas, según este día era para poder arreglar todas nuestras cosas y poder acoplarnos al internado. Pero yo no tenía ganas de hacer eso, así que sólo salí de la habitación, era un vago y lo admitía.

Nada había cambiado desde hace minutos, pues, todavía varios chicos estaban afuera de las recamaras con maletas. Mis dos brazos se posicionaron detrás de mi nuca y observaba con atención cada uno de los chicos. Sasuke no estaba entre ellos, al parecer hablaba en serio con ir a la dirección.

Una de las reglas era no correr por los pasillos, ¿Pero ha quien engañaba? no era de los que seguía las reglas. Comencé a correr, quería encontrar un lugar y pasarla descansando, además de que quería encontrar a Sasuke y echarle todo en cara, pues, no era de esos que hacían cualquier cosa para que alguien la recordarse, yo iba directo al grano, no perdería mi tiempo para que sus recuerdos le llegasen, se los diré de golpe.

—Auch—. Me queje cuando me caí de bruces en el suelo. Ahora sabía porque algunos no les gustaba correr por los pasillos cuando había gente vagando por ellos. Abrí mis ojos y contemple en el suelo a un chico de rojizo cabello. Cuando él abrió sus ojos, vi unas orbes color aguamarina, él al igual que yo, nos sobábamos nuestros traseros y frentes, al parecer chocamos muy fuerte—Lo siento— me disculpé mientras me paraba y ayudaba al chico, era de mi misma estatura.

—No hay problema, yo también estaba distraído—. Este sí que es raro. Me quede viéndolo por un momento, sin dejar de sobarme el culo. Sí que me dolía.

—Emm… ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Un gusto!—, dije mientras extendía mi mano y el la tomaba. Trague grueso, pues, aún como yo me portaba de extrovertido y alegre, él ni se inmutaba en lo absoluto—soy nuevo, al parecer tu no—. Dije soltado su mano. Cuando lo había visto ya detalladamente, vi que tenía el uniforme puesto y no cómo yo o los nuevos que llegaban.

—Sí, un gusto—. Su voz era tan neutral que me dio un escalofrió—Mi nombre es Sabaku no Garra. Y no, no soy nuevo, llevo desde los cuatro años aquí.

Esto sí que me llego cómo un balde de agua fría. ¿Desde los cuatro años? ¿Qué sus padres no les da remordimiento? debe ser algo triste.

—Entonces… ¡debes conocer mucho este lugar! ¿Podrías enseñarme bien todo este sitio? no te causaré problemas, de veras—. Sonreí abiertamente mientras me rascaba la nuca. El me vio de pies a cabeza, sin mover ningún musculo.

—Está bien, no tengo nada qué hacer—. Contestó Gaara. Yo le sonreí y él arrugó el entrecejo. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que yo iba. Era muy callado, su expresión muy serena y neutral, como si nunca fuese inmutada por algún acto. Era un poco escalofriante pero sentía que podríamos tener una buena relación de amigos. Si es que él quiere, pues, su expresión da a dudar.

Caminamos durante unos cuatro minutos, hasta que llegamos a un patio amplio donde había varios alumnos que tenían tiempo aquí, pues, tenían sus uniformes puestos y platicaban ente ellos amenamente. Mi vista estuvo divagando hasta que chocó en una persona en especial que estaba en un grupo de chicos, al parecer se veía que eran los populares, pero en este instante, eso me tenía sin cuidado, ya que ese tonto de Sasuke es el quién me interesaba más.

quería ir decirle todo lo que mi mente demandaba, quería decirle cuánto lo odio por abandonarme cuando más lo necesite, quería que él supiera…, cuanto le había extrañado, cuanto me estuve diciendo mentalmente que no volvería a verle.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—. Escuché enseguida la interrogante de Gaara. Cuando lo vi a la cara, observé que en su rostro expresaba lo confundido. Creo que era bastante obvio a quién iba dirigida mi mirada, a ese tonto azabache de expresión fría que estaba cruzado de brazos al otro extremo del patio. Le observe, sin apartar la mirada en ese tonto— ¿Qué le vez a Sasuke?.

— ¿He? ¿Lo conoces?—Pregunté confundido, dejando de mirar al tonto y observar al pelirrojo.

—Claro que lo conozco, él es uno de los estudiantes con mayor habilidad en todas las materias que se le son asignadas; es uno de los más destacados en todas las clases. Además, de ser uno de los más codiciados en varios sentidos—. Con lo que Gaara dijo, me quede sorprendido. sabía que Sasuke era muy bueno en el estudio, él le gustaba, pero nunca creí que se esforzara tanto para que un chico como Gaara hablara bien de él, aunque no tanto, ya que se notaba un poco de desprecio en sus palabras, eso me intrigo—¿Tú lo conoces a él?

—Emm…, algo así—. Contesté no muy convencido, pues, yo conocía a Sasuke cuando era un niño de diez años. Pero, ahora ya no era el mismo, no podía decir que lo conocía cuando en este momento, ese Sasuke que estaba ahí, era simplemente un desconocido. Gaara se quedo pensativo unos momentos, pero después su expresión volvió a una neutral, dejando de lado el tema y restándole importancia al asunto. Para haberlo conocido hace apenas unos minutos, me comenzaba a caer bien, pues, mi expresión daba a entender que no quería hablar respecto a ese tonto. Pero tenía que ir, quería ir y ahora. Estaba decidido, quería saber por qué se había olvidado de mí.

* * *

 **Si hay faltas de ortografía discúlpenme, pero estoy bastante cansada como para darle otra checada al capítulo. (Pero si hay, no duden en decirme para corregir)**

 **Y, discúlpenme si me he retrasado en mis otros fanfic, pero es que me enferme y no pude hacer más, publico este capítulo porque ya estaba más de la mitad escrito, me encontraba un poco mejor, así que decidí publicar el segundo capítulo, que he tenido un poco abandonada la historia. Prometo, para los que me sieguen en mi otra historia de Okane ga nai, que actualizaré mañana; se los prometo.**

 **Gracias a esas personitas que me apoyan en mis obras, se los agradezco de verdad, lo quiero musho :3**


	4. Capítulo 3: Reconciliación

—Diálogos—

* * *

Capítulo 3: "Reconciliación"

«Naruto»

¿Qué le podía decir? Está con otros chicos. Podía ir y decirle que era un idiota, que fue un estúpido al haberme dejado, que fue un insensible..., que, lo extrañe tanto.

Pensé que no lo volvería a ver, que no me afectaría de nuevo.

Suspire.

Levanté la vista y comencé a caminar donde ése idiota está.

—¿A dónde vas?—. Preguntó Gaara mientras caminaba a lado de mí. Pensé que su rostro no se inmutaba con nada, pero ahora que me estoy dirigiendo a Sasuke, frunció el ceño.

No contesté a su interrogante.

Cuando estuve a tan sólo unos pasos de su posición, nuestras miradas chocaron. Ésas negras y profundas pupilas, hicieron que mi respiración se detuviese unos segundos, recordando todo lo que alguna vez me aferraba, porque era así, sólo dependía de Sasuke..., pero ya no será así.

Trague grueso cuando su mirada se volvió gélida, fría. Ése no era el Sasuke que yo conocía. Pero tengo que mantenerme firme, no permitiré que vuelva a burlarse de mí, no me doblegare ante él cómo lo hacía de niño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —. Preguntó enseguida sin ablandar ese dura mirada que me brindaba.

Arrugue el entrecejo y mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos. ¿Por qué ahora es así? ¿Por qué se comporta tan frío conmigo? ¡yo no fui quién se alejó, yo no fui quién abandonó nuestra amistad!

Quería derrumbarme ahí mismo, pero no lo tengo que permitir.

Vi cómo Gaara me miraba confuso, esperando un acto mío para saciar su curiosidad.

Suspire de nuevo para relajarme y poder decir lo que mi mente articulaba.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Sasuke—. Dije un poco nervioso, sentí como mi voz temblaba y, no era para poco. Querer hablar con un ex-amigo de la infancia, para saber por qué dejamos de lado nuestra amistad; es algo estresante.

—¡Pues yo contigo no!—. Creo que será más difícil de lo que creí.

Cuando era un niño y quería entablar alguna conversación con ese estúpido , el jamás se negaba, terminaba escuchando y consolandome.

Fruncí los labios, mientras observaba los chicos a su alrededor, que me miraban con lástima. ¿Acaso eso daba?

Uno era de estatura promedio, cabello largo y oscuro, con unos grandes ojos grises, una mirada tan neutral que un sudor frío recorrió mi cuerpo. Otro era más alto, con pelo tan negro cómo la noche en forma de hongo, tenía unas cejas muy pobladas, pero su mirar me relajaba un poco, pero aún así, era el quien me miraba con más lástima.

Eso no me motivaba en lo absoluto. Suspire más de tres veces en menos de unos cuatro minutos, un récord. Cerré por unos segundos los ojos y bajé la mirada. Tenía que concentrarme para convencer a Sasuke, pues sé qué tan obstinado es a veces.

—¡Sabes que tenemos que hablar! ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí? —. Ya no lo aguantaba, sentía que en cualquier momento reventaría en llanto. Mis ojos quemaban, diciendo que muy pronto una lágrima traicionera se resbalaría por mi piel.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke! No seas tan duro con el chico, es nuevo —. Dijo el cejotas mientras se colgaba de mis hombros. Lo miré y me sonrió, a lo cual hizo que me sonrojara un poco y le devolviera la sonrisa.

—Tks—. Escuché que Sasuke chasqueaba la lengua y me miraba enojado. ¿Ahora qué traía ése estúpido?

Antes de que volviera a insistir, Sasuke me tomó del brazo y me jaló a quién sabe donde, alejándonos de todos los chicos. Caminamos rápido, ó más bien Sasuke corría y a mí me jala. ¿Quiere que hablemos? ¡Eso quiere decir que no me ha olvidado!

No lo sé, pero una gran felicidad me invadió al sólo pensar que aún no me había olvidado. Una sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro.

Me iba ha emocionar, pero Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que chocara en su espalda, me ruboricé hasta las orejas al haber golpeado mis caderas en su trasero.

Cuando se volteó lo vi con una sonrisa arrogante, hice un puchero aún sonrojado.

—Y-Yo... Este...

—¿Querías decirme algo, no Naruto?—. Su voz hizo que me sintiera débil, que todo lo que mí mente decía se desvaneciera en cuestión de segundos. Creo que Sasuke sigue consiguiendo que me vuelva indeciso, siempre con su voz hace que sensaciones extrañas surjan en mí. Suspire; ya incluso perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces lo he hecho en el día.

—¿Tengo que decirlo yo...?—. Pregunté ahora triste. Creí que me diría cuánto me extraño; pero, no tengo que mostrar lo triste que me pone esto.

Me crucé de brazos haciendo un puchero, esperando que dijera algo.

Él suspiró y se acarició las sienes. Alzó la vista, sorprendiendome, pues, en su rostro había un toque casi imperceptible de tristeza, melancolía. Aunque no duro mucho, después volvió esa mirada gélida.

Antes de que yo dijera algo más, se acercó y me rodio con sus brazos. Esto se siente tan cálido..., me siento ahora protegido. Yo también hice lo mismo, rodie con mis brazos su cuello, acercándolo. Sentía que volvería a desaparecer, no quería que se fuera otra vez de mi lado, quiero que permanezca siempre conmigo.

Pero qué irónico, hace poco lo iba a golpear.

—No te he olvidado, idiota—. Me dijo en el oído, casi en un susurro que hizo que me estremeciera enseguida. Me atrajo más a él, sintiendo sus manos en mi cintura.

Ahora que lo noto, Sasuke es un poco más alto que yo.

—...Eres un estúpido, pensé que no me recordabas — Dije mientras me separaba para verlo a los ojos, sin que él soltara aún mi cintura

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Eso es asunto mío, no le debo explicaciones a nadie —. Si que es un testarudo éste. Se separó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué...? ¡Pues a mí no me interesa por qué te fuiste!—. Contesté enojado.

—Eso no es lo que parecía —. Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras con una mano se agarraba su cabello azabache.

—¡Vete al diablo, estúpido!—. Este sí que me cabrea enseguida.

Pero me siento tan aliviado que no me haya olvidado.

* * *

;-; perdón por no actualizar ayer, pero es que me entretuve leyendo manga Yaoi.

Sé que es corto...,pero de algo a nada U.U es mejor algo, no? Nos leemos en el siguiente (/ⁿ-ⁿ)/


	5. Capítulo 4: Dolor

—Diálogos—

* * *

 _Capítulo 4: "Dolor"._

«Naruto»

—Tks—. Ahora no sé qué hacer, o qué decir. No estoy seguro de lo que siento, quería golpear a Sasuke, pero al sólo imaginarlo, me siento muy mal. Era mí amigo, y ahora no estoy seguro si lo sigue siendo; eso me deprime, puesto que los recuerdos cuando éramos niños, siguen incrustados en mi cabeza, torturándome, haciendo que me sienta un poco nostálgico.

Suspiré, cruzándome de brazos y volteando mi cabeza a otra dirección que no fuese el rostro de Sasuke, tan inexpresivo. Hace un momento había mostrado en su rostro una mirada diferente a la neutral, aunque fuese lo mínimo que la haya mostrado. Y lo que dijo, que no me había olvidado; sigue repitiéndose en mi cabeza, eso hace que me estremezca.

Además, ¿cómo era eso, de que no quiere decirme por qué se fue? ¡Eso me enfurece!

—…Es mejor que me vaya— Dije mientras me daba media vuelta, sin mirar a Sasuke.

Al hacerlo, sentí cómo mis entrañas se revolvían, tan dolorosamente que detuve mis pasos; no quería volver alejarme de Sasuke. Con sólo recordar todo lo que pasé cuando él se fue, hace que mi garganta se reseque, que me impida tragar saliva, humedecerla para dejar de sentir esa incomodidad.

— ¿No te ibas a ir?—Esa voz, tan ronca, tan áspera me estremeció por completo, y de nuevo, volvieron a moverse mis piernas, caminando hacia delante, ignorando cómo mis extremidades temblaban incontrolables.

No dejaron de temblar, no dejaban de caminar torpemente; pero no lo hicieron más al sentir otro abrazo; cálido, eso pensé enseguida; inevitable, que yo no hiciese nada por detenerlo. Sentí su aliento chocar en mi cuello, esa respiración acompasada, que me calmó por un momento.

— ¡Sasuke, me tengo que ir!—Vociferé; algo patético.

—No me lo parecía… — comentó en mi oído relajado, sin dejar de rodearme—. ¿Quieres quedarte un momento? no me molesta, el quien me molesta es ése estúpido de Gaara—. Me sorprendí por un momento; al mencionar a Gaara, parecía que escupió su nombre. Me voltee confuso, quitando los brazos de Sasuke de mí.

— ¿Acaso te cae mal? porque al parecer no le agradas tampoco a él.

—Sabes qué, olvídalo. Mejor vete, tengo otras cosas que hacer—Cuando dijo eso fruncí mis labios, viendo cómo daba media vuelta, alejándose del lugar tanto como se lo permitían sus pies.

Suspiré. Me siento torpe, no entiendo por qué me siento débil cada que él está cercas. De niño lo hacía igual, me ponía nervioso cada que se acercaba y me veía, con esas pupilas azabaches me penetraban en cuestión de segundos. Cómo su dulce sonrisa me alegraba y me hacía traspirar nervioso…, pero eso era el pasado, aunque no había cambiado mucho, más que la personalidad de Sasuke.

Lamí mis labios, tratado que lo reseco de ellos se hidratara con mi saliva. Estar tan nervioso mientras hablaba con Sasuke, no había sido algo bueno. Además, no tengo por qué estarlo, Sasuke se había hecho el idiota cuando me vio, aparentó olvidarme a pesar de no haberlo hecho, sea quien se lo haya enseñado, si que le enseñó bien.

Mejor me puse a caminar para encontrar a Gaara, si a ese idiota le cae mal, no es mi problema. Será de él.

— ¿Qué te dijo?—me preguntó por enésima vez Gaara en el día. Había regresado con él enseguida cuando Sasuke se fue. Ya no lo he visto, y pronto oscurecerá… y ahí, en esa habitación que me han asignado su presencia será inminente.

Suspiré de nuevo, mostrándole al pelirrojo que estaba un poco irritado con esa constante pregunta.

—No te lo puedo decir. Ya te lo dije, Gaara—. Fruncí el ceño cuando él lo hizo con sus labios. Era un poco insistente cuando se lo proponía, eso lo había notado enseguida. No entiendo por qué a Sasuke le cae mal, no era tan malo, al contrario, él me respondía cualquier duda que tuviera, incluso me dijo sobre Sasuke.

Dijo que el azabache era uno de los más altos en calificación, que era muy bueno en cada materia y, que a pesar de eso, muchos chicos estaban tras de él. Este era un instituto de chicos, ninguna mujer estaba en estas instalaciones, ni siquiera había maestras. Por ello, los chicos, la mayoría, habían cambiado un poco sus gustos, aunque hay excepciones, a pesar de que unos estaban con chicos, sólo eran para satisfacer sus necesidades; casi la mayoría tenían amigos de ese tipo.

—Está bien— contestó con su voz neutral.

Solté una risilla al notar un pequeño y casi imperceptible puchero. Miré el cielo, estaba oscureciendo y muchos chicos que estaban en el patio ya se iban a sus habitaciones, yo y Gaara no éramos excepciones. Nos levantamos y caminamos a nuestro piso, me había dado cuenta que la habitación del pelirrojo no estaba lejos, a menos de unos cinco habitaciones más de la mía.

Al llegar a la suya, se quedó ahí, despidiéndose de mí; yo lo hice igual con él.

Caminé a la mía, deteniéndome en esa puesta de madera. Suspiraba, pero también comenzaba a traspirar un poco. Levanté la mano, tomando la perilla, abriendo la puerta y entrando enseguida.

Pero… ¡no había nadie! estaba completamente solo. Cerré la puerta tras de mí.

— ¡Maldito Sasuke!—murmuré—; idiota—. Comencé a desvestirme, quería tomar una ducha rápida, antes de que llegara ese idiota.

Me quité mis zapatos, después mi pantalón y camisa, quedando con sólo mis bóxers. Tomé una toalla, entrando al baño enseguida. Era muy bonito, si que Sasuke es limpio. Los azulejos estaban tan brillantes que mi reflejo se veía en él. Observé mi rostro y, ya que lo noto, tengo unas ojeras, y aún los golpes de la semana pasada estaban incrustados en mi cuerpo. Los hematomas tan grandes e inflamados todavía.

Toqué uno que estaba en mi cadera; morado. Solté una risilla, que me salió más bien una mueca. Sabía que era malo hacer enojar a mi tutor, a mi encargado, que no pensé las consecuencias que me traería.

—No me arrepiento…—Susurré tan bajo, tan inaudible.

Había protestado ante una orden de él, que por primera vez me sentía orgulloso de mí mismo, saber que yo me defendí y no alguien más. Pero, que irónico, ese día había pensado en Sasuke, en que él siempre me protegía, que me defendía de ese señor, que cuando se fue, los maltratos fueron más constantes, y yo sólo sentía asco de mí, porque sabía que tal vez Sasuke…, estaría decepcionado.

Sacudí mi cabeza, desechando esos pensamientos que sólo me entristecían, que me desgarraban las entrañas por dentro…, que sólo me aterraba.

Me metí a la ducha y, en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos terminé. Me enrolle la toalla en la cintura, saliendo del baño en cuanto pude; pero, fue un grave error, Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama. Y, cuando me vio, sólo vi que su rostro se desfiguró al ver todos los hematomas de mi cuerpo, sentí vergüenza.

— ¡¿Ese hijo de puta aún te lastima con esa edad?!— Vociferó autoritario, yo voltee la cabeza a otro lado, aún avergonzado.

—Vamos…, ese es asunto mío, no tuyo… no te debo explicaciones—contesté lo mismo que él me había contestado. El frunció el entrecejo tanto que me intimidó enseguida, asiéndome retroceder un poco.

—Eres un tonto— Se cruzó de brazos—, ¿Acaso no intentaste defenderte? ¡Eres un cobarde!

— ¿Qué…?—intenté articular pero no me dejó.

—Sabía que eras un completo débil— masculló, casi con asco, al menos eso yo sentí…, sentí como mi corazón latía dolorosamente, mi estomago se estrujaba, y mis entrañas se revolvían… quería llorar.

Apreté los puños, tanto que mis nudillos se tornaron blanquecinos, e irremediablemente, mis lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse. Estaba enojado, pero la tristeza podía más en mí, me dominaba.

Y, vi cómo Sasuke descruzó sus brazos, relajando su entrecejo, viendo en que sus pupilas se dilataron.

—Yo...—Intentó hablar, tomándose después la cabeza con la mano—, no quise decir eso…

—…Si, claro…—Susurré, tomando mi ropa para cambiarme en el baño, dejando a Sasuke en el cuarto.

Al entrar, me recargué en los azulejos, derramando cada una de las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse. Sollocé bajito, procurando que Sasuke no me oyera, no quería que lo hiciera. Me comencé a resbalar hasta que quedé sentado en el suelo mojado, quería llorar ahí todo lo que pudiera... quería dejar de sentir ese dolor.

* * *

 **Actualización! (/*0*)/ Un milagro!**

 **Jajajaja ya… perdón por tardar tanto, ayer lo iba a publicar, pero no lo había corregido xD pero bueno…, aquí está el capítulo, espero les guste, dejen comentarios, que me motivan!**

 **Los amo!**

 **Si más que decir, me voy…**


End file.
